User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/Sonikku Shippu Burogu
Yeah |-|LOVE= Sonic *'Sonic x Shadow -' Idk why ok. I just like their dynamic I guess. *'Sonic x Jet the Hawk -' They have similar personalities and idk. *'Sonic x Razor -' I've been keeping this one a secret....but I like it... I'd seen a comic page of them, and they were really getting along, and Sonic teasing him I just, hnnng. *'Sonic x Tiara -' Ok, so I admit I was "meh" about this at first (Maybe bc I already like Sonic with another cat) but it's grown onto me, probably bc it's a nice break from Sonamy and Sonally and Sonionia. I wish it had more fan work tbh. Amy *'Sticks x Amy -' Beautiful. My OTP. *'Amy x Silver -' I don't even know what made me love this so much...just imagining Amy being heartbroken over Sonic, and then meeting Silver...idk I love it. Tails *'Dulcy x Tails -' I think Elissa made me like this. Others *'Manic x Mighty -' They both have backgrounds in thievery and asfasfas I just really like them together. *'Mina x Storm -' Yeah this is probably....weird but...I dunno i like the thought of Mina liking a dopey kinda guy. *'Sonar x Blade -' This is my crack Yuri ship. But why not. *'Bean x Cream -' YES. |-|Like= Sonic *'Sonic x Blaze -' YES. Their interactions are so cute. I approve of it. *'Sonic x A Bem Alien -' lol, wtf *'Sonic x Mina -' I kinda wish they got together tbh...I really like their colors together and I dunno... Amy *'Amy x E-102 Gamma -' I, uhhh....I mean, I kinda noticed that he helps her in Sonic Adventure and she defends him so uhhh....yeah. *'Amy x Maw -' Uhhhh. *'Ray x Amy -' Yeah, this one is probably really weird. But I think it's cute alright? Just...I dunno. Tails *'Tails x Fiona Fox -' The fanarts cute. Obviously she'd wait for him to get older tho. *'Tails x Manic -' Soo...even though I see Tails as being straight this is the one Yaoi ship I like of him...like, this would be canon in an AU for me I guess, lol. Shadow *'Shadow x Wave -' Chaotix *'Vector x Espio -' Yeah. *'Espio x Sonia -' Purplez. *'Espio x Silver -' It's sorta cute. Others *'Marine x Blaze -' I do see Marine as having a crush on her, but this ship would have wait, lol. |-|Poly= *'Sonic x Shadow x Silver -' This is the first popular poly ship I've ever liked, and seeing art of them makes me so happy for some reason??? I dunno, I feel like they'd all get along and not give any shits of what others think of them. *'Sonic x Sir Percival x Nimue -' Yeah, a weird Sonic and the Black Knight timeline shipping...I DON'T KNOW, OKAY |-|Crossover= MLP *'Shadow x Pinkie -' They're total opposites, but I love the idea of Shadow starting to get attached to her, ok. *'Applejack x Knuckes -' The art is cute. *'Twilight x Tails -' Yes. They would just get along so well. Maybe Tails would end up learning magic from Twilight or something, idk. *'Infinite x Tempest Shadow -' They surprisingly have a lot of similarities, with completely changing their identity and all? I dunno, maybe they'd understand each other. In a good way or in a bad one. (I kinda like bad, imagine them fighting together, hhhh) *'Capper x Manic -' Hecks yeah. *'Charmy x Scootaloo -' So adorable, are u kidding me. *'Marine x Pipsqueak -' AAAaa, they have common interests and are both young. I like the idea of Pip becoming a mobian for this one and Marine helping him adjust. HTF *'Sonic x Flaky -' I...I dunno ok... *'Nutty x Amy -' Something about them is just really adorable? I think they'd go well together. *'Mina x Splendid -' Kinda?? *'Flippy x Sticks x Lammy -' ALL OF MY YES. *'Bean x Mouse Ka-boom -' They'd really get along, and maybe Mouse Ka-boom would help Bean get himself together. Other *'Novak x Sonic -' Aaayylmao *'Sonar x Saito -' Mobian Saito...uhh I just like it kinda ok. |-|Meh= Sonic *'Sonic x Mighty -' I'm surprisingly neutral on this. *'Sonic x Fiona -' I mean....they don't exactly work together...but I'd rather see this instead of Sonamy or Sonally...lol Amy *'Knuckles x Amy -' I surprisingly don't hate this. But I dunno, it's not my thing. Tails Chaotix *'Charmy x Marine -' It's.....ehh, ok. *'Charmy x Saffron -' Not really a fan Others *'Sonar x Spike -' It's alright. *'Bean x Bark -' Eeeehhhh. |-|Dislike= Sonic *'Sonic x Sally -' I know, I know, it's canon...but like apparently they kept breaking up and getting back together? I dunno it just doesn't sound like a very stable relationship... Amy *'Shadow x Amy -' I headcanon Shadow treating Amy like a sister/she reminds him of Maria, so yeah.... Others *'Silver x Blaze -' I dunno....I just can't get into this one... *'Mina x Ash -'''Ugh. It's just...kinda generic? And why does Ash look so much like Mina, I mean??? |-|Hate= Sonic *'Sonic x Amy -''' Plz no. Tails *'Tails x Zooey -' S T O P Shadow *'Shadow x Rouge -' Again it feels kinda generic. Bad boy with a super hot girl, zzzz. Category:Blog posts